A commercially available deep tillage implement uses a generally upright, slightly downwardly and forwardly angled blade shank to cut slices in the soil as the implement is advanced. A ripper point is mounted on a forwardly projecting, generally wedge-shaped mount at the bottom of the blade and presents a less steeply inclined working surface that produces a fracturing action in the soil forwardly of the ripper point and above the same as the implement moves forward. However, the point is subjected to a powerful abrasive action as it moves through the soil and must, therefore, be periodically replaced. Furthermore, because of the current design of the point, the mounting wedge which carries the point is itself subjected to significant and rapid wear.